


Dates

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [9]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan Rickman goes on a first date with a woman several years his junior.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

_I'm going to be 10 minutes late. I have a reservation. Just say it's for Rickman and the maitre d' will show you to our table. I'll see you in a little bit. AR_

(Y/N) blows out a nervous breath as she finishes reading his text and goes on to enter through the doors of Club Gascon.

French lounge music plays softly in the background and she has to do a double-take at the expensive furniture that fills the large open room. Intricate modern light fixtures hang from the ceiling and yellow ochre marble wallpaper line the walls. The warm yellow glow that the lights give off round off the scene of rich and wealthy diners.

She swallows thickly. A tall French man with olive skin and black hair approaches her elegantly.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle. Do you have a reservation?"

His thick French accent throws (Y/N) off guard and she has to replay what he just said in her head in order to reply.

"Oh, yes. Reservation for Rickman, please," she replies flustered.

The maitre d' looks her up and down skeptically and squints his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Right this way, Mademoiselle."

He leads her through the entire restaurant all the way to the back until they reach a private and _intimate_ nook. He pulls out her chair and she gingerly sits down facing the entrance door. He leaves two menus and promises to return with wine upon Mr. Rickman's request.

(Y/N) is used to fine dining due to her high-end job, but even _this_ is out of her comfort zone. She glances at the menu and chokes on her spit as she sees the prices.

_Jesus, how can Alan afford this?_

She fidgets nervously with her hands under the table and prays that Alan will walk through the door any moment now. She gets nervous just thinking about meeting him again.

They've only met a few months ago at a RADA conference where they both were guest speakers. He asked her out to coffee afterward where they continued their discussion on Modern Art until the early hours of the next morning.

_Would that be considered a date? Our first date?_

Then there was the time they coincidentally bumped into each other at a local grocery store in Hammersmith. (Y/N) owns a studio apartment nearby and Alan was visiting a friend who lives in the area. They talked for so long that they even ended up doing their grocery shopping together. Upon each paying their groceries, Alan suggested taking her out to dinner on his dime.

That's what brought her here two weeks later. _Would this then be our_ _second or third_ _date? Oh God, why am I so nervous?_

True to his word, Alan steps through the doors just as 10 minutes passed. (Y/N) looks over to him and goes weak in the knees.

 _Good thing I'm sitting down,_ she thought.

She gives him a glance over. He's wearing a navy blue dinner jacket with a crisp navy dress shirt and camel brown trousers. He accessorized his outfit with brown dress shoes and a brown leather belt. His silver-white hair is stylishly combed and kept together. His face adorns a jolly smile and his pearly white teeth are visible.

 _He looks happy_.

He holds himself to a certain standard and clearly, he looks comfortable in this setting as he jokes around playfully with the maitre d'.

She smiles content and blows out a breath as her nervousness leaves her body. Even though she still gets nervous seeing him, he has a calming effect on her when she's with him. That's why she enjoys being in his company. (Y/N) can see him scanning the room intently looking for their table. Just then his chestnut eyes lock with her chocolate brown orbs and her stomach does a back-flip.

Alan scans the room intently looking for his dinner companion. _Or date. Is that what the young ones are calling it these days?_

Speaking of young, his date tonight is much younger than he is. So much so that the maitre d' made a playful remark about it to Alan. Alan just had to grit his teeth and playfully jab back in order to hide the sting of the comment.

Now he's worried if (Y/N) also thinks he might be too old for her liking. How could he be so lucky to meet such a beautiful dame by accident? And she's not just all beauty. _Oh, no._

She can keep up with Alan's intellect as she proved on their coffee date. When he looked at his watch and saw it was 1 in the morning he wished he could've taken her home and continued their conversation. But alas, he is a gentleman and vowed to take her on a proper date.

Which is exactly what he is going to do now. He has to admit he doesn't like the fancy dining, but he wants to spoil (Y/N) tonight and hopefully keep taking her on several more dates in the future. 

Suddenly he locks eyes with a set of beautiful brown orbs and all earlier doubt leaves his mind.

She looks very regal in her classic black halter neck dress. From what he can see from where she's sitting it hugs all her curves as if it was made to fit her voluptuous body. Her jewelry is minimal, but her makeup is done beautifully.

Natural brown eye makeup and long lashes accentuate her dark almond-shaped eyes. A wine red lipstick sits deliciously on her plump full lips. Oh, how he wishes to take a lip between his teeth and bite down gently into it.

She smiles widely and both her dimples show on either side of her cheeks, pulling him from his thoughts.

"You look stunning, (Y/N)," he says sincerely as he bends down to kiss her cheek softly and makes himself comfortable in the chair.

(Y/N) blushes a deep shade of red and looks down at her hands in her lap. "Thank you. You look dapper yourself."

She looks up and Alan gives a small smile in thanks. The waiter appears with a bottle of Domaine de la Romanee and proceeds to pour the couple a glass each.

"Are you ready to order, monsieur et madame?"

(Y/N) looks with big eyes at Alan and he gives a big smile at seeing her flustered.

"Will you give us a few minutes, please Michelle?"

"Of course," and with that, the waiter takes his leave.

After a moment of silence while looking at the menu, Alan looks over at (Y/N) across the small round table. She's biting her bottom lip absentmindedly and fidgeting her legs under the table.

He clears his throat, "something the matter?"

She looks up at Alan and blushes immediately and quickly takes a sip of her wine. Alan raises a silver eyebrow in question. (Y/N) shuts her eyes briefly and blows out a breath.

"Alan, I'm going to be completely blunt and forthcoming, and I'm sorry if it's going to scare you away..."

Alan's frown grows deeper as he's not entirely sure what she's going to say next.

"Ok. Here goes. I like you, like, a lot. I like your company and I love being around you. I love how you can mentally challenge me during intelligent conversations, but I also like how we can talk about nothing of importance as well. I think I want to pursue this," she gestures in between them, "whatever _this_ is."

Alan lets out a breathy chuckle. "Oh, I'm very glad to hear that. You don't know what a relief that is knowing you feel the same way. I like you too, (Y/N)."

"Good, good. Do you wanna get out of here then? I'm terribly sorry, but I feel way out of my comfort zone," (Y/N) confesses shyly.

"You do? Great!"

(Y/N) looks confused over at Alan.

"No, no. I mean, I don't like this place either. It's terribly posh and extremely pretentious. I only brought you here because I thought you deserve the best."

"Aaaaaw," she coos. "That's terribly sweet of you, but to be completely honest I could do with some greasy diner food right about now."

Alan gets up from his chair and gently pulls her chair out. He gestures for her to take the lead, "after you, milady."

At around 11 pm they find themselves at a dingy diner off Great Suffolk Street. They're both still wearing their high-end attire which attracted a few stares from other diners. Alan leads (Y/N) to a booth at the back and they place their order.

"Two orders of your cheesiest burgers with some of your greasiest chips, please," Alan instructs the waitress.

"Coming right up," she says as she places two sodas on their table.

(Y/N) shivers slightly and rubs her arms.

"Here, take this. You're cold," he says as he hands his dinner jacket across the table to her.

She drapes his still warm jacket over her shoulders and his scent encircles her immediately, making her feel at home. He smells of old books, cardamom, and cloves. She loves his smell.

After dinner Alan walks (Y/N) to her car parked outside of the diner. He gently grasps her tender hand in his tubby one and a huge smile spreads across her face as she laces their fingers together and tightens their hold. Once at her car, she stops and turns around to face him.

"Thank you for tonight. I had an amazing time as usual," she says shyly.

"You're very welcome, my dear. I enjoy our times out together as well. And I hope we can do this more often."

"I'd like that very much, thank you." She replies with an excited smile.

He gently caresses her cheek with his other hand and leans in closer.

"There's something I've been wanting to do all night."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She enquires innocently.

"This," he says and leans in capturing her mouth with his.

Their first kiss is electrifying and soon the couple runs out of breath. (Y/N) bites her bottom lip as they part and looks down to the grounds as her cheeks turn red. Alan proceeds to lift her hand that he was still holding, and kisses it gently.

"I'll call you soon," he says seductively and turns around to walk away towards his own car.


End file.
